


400 follower celebration

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Late Night Calls, Meddling Best Friends, all wholesome things, anxiety isn't fun, because you guys are quirky, but he's got a whole load of support, irondad and spiderson yay, mentions of tiktok because, mob!aus are always a good idea, mutual pining woo, no nasty business, teasing banter between peetah parka and you, you gotta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: you can't talk to me like that i have 400 followers on the tumblr!!





	1. my mom took my vape

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi sweetie💜 congratulations on 400 followers! Do you have some headcanons on irondad and spiderson? Like activities they could do together like father/son activities, for example maybe going to a concert or something like that?
> 
> Hi love!! Thank you very much for sending this in!! Oof irondad and spiderson is always a duo I can get behind

  * I love just that Tony and Peter have that relationship like
  * It’s very protective and like snarky at the same time
  * Tony’s the dad figure who’s not afraid to be like
  * ‘Okay you little shit’
  * But endearingly
  * And at the same time
  * he’s always so supportive
  * ‘I’ve got you kid’ 
  * and
  * ‘You did good, kid’
  * for a while its a point of contention for our lil spidey boy
  * ‘i’M nOt a kId’
  * but he gets used to it
  * and he’s sort of happy about it
  * its like when your friends call u honey and love
  * its just supportive and caring
  * and he likes that
  * he likes knowing he’s got another adult figure in his life
  * more people for him to love!!
  * anyway onto bonding
  * they’ll be working on a project together
  * maybe  ~~dad~~  tony’s showing him some tech 
  * and it’s very much one of those ‘things we did together’ moments
  * and Peter takes it very seriously
  * anyway
  * Tony says something
  * Peter makes a reference and laughs to himself
  * or maybe Tony doesn’t even say anything
  * it’s just one of those moments where you’re not thinking and you just say something out loud
  * babes just starts laughing out of nowhere and 
  * Tony looks concerned™ 
  * through fits of laughter he’s just like 
  * mY mOM tOok mY VaPe
  * bEcAUSe i’m fAILing ENGLiSh
  * and they just end up watching vine compliations and then
  * then
  * after a brief history 
  * of the death of vine
  * he proudly presents to Tony
  * with a glint in his eye that is
  * not NOT maniacal
  * TikTok
  * the slightly unhinged 
  * reborn version
  * and it’s the best day of Peter Parker’s life
  * Tony sees that vine of the girl and her disappointed father
  * he’s like
  * ‘look its you and me’
  * at the same time Peter goes
  * ‘that’s us!!’




	2. its 2am and you're telling me googled star facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @spiiderman asked: omg omg i have a peter hc where he’s really into astronomy and just knows random ass, extremely detailed facts about space and will occasionally blurt them out in passing and everyones just like “peter WHAT”
> 
> i’m sorry i haven’t gotten to this sooner!! but this hc is so so cute oml i hope i did it justice aaa but thank you my lovely for sending this in!!

“Hey, y/n.”

“It’s 2am, Peter, this better be good.” Your voice is crackly over the phone, and he just catches what you’re saying. It doesn’t deter him. He knows you find it more amusing than annoying, after catching a conversation between you and MJ wherein you’d told the other girl about his enthusiastic interest in astronomy. 

_It’s just, endearing, you know? I like that he’s into it and he wants to share it. It’s funny, too, because you never expect when he’s gonna do it._

“Did you know that tears don’t fall in space? Like, you can cry, but they don’t fall. I’ll send you the photo, hold on,” he murmurs quietly, fumbling with his phone. 

“Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you just look up star facts on Google?”

There’s a moment of silence. His eyes widen in the darkness even though you can’t see it.

“What? Of course not,” he denies but he hears you scoff.

“ _You_   _so_   _did_ , Parker, oh my God,” you mumble and he can hear the mirth in your voice, even over the crackly line. 

“Hey Pete, I adore you, I really hope you know that,” you whisper, and even though it’s static-y and muffled, he hears every word clearly, as if you’re right next to him.

He’s not given a chance to respond, because you’re not finished. “I really like it when you tell me this stuff. I dunno,” you trail off, bashful, “it’s just like that’s your thing and I really like that about you. I hope you know I just pretend to be annoyed with you – I’ll never admit that ever again, though.”

“Gee, y/n, you really know how to woo a guy,” he teases. You scoff wryly, but say nothing. “But I’m glad you told me because I like telling you. It’s like our thing.”

“Our thing? Get outta here with that corniness, Parker,” you laugh quietly.

“Shut up and take the compliment, y/l/n,” he says, rolling his eyes.

You giggle quietly at that. His eyelids grow heavy and a yawn escapes his mouth.

“I guess that’s my cue. Goodnight, y/n. Thanks for staying up even though you didn’t have to,” he says in a hushed voice.

“Don’t be silly, you’ve done it for me,” you brush it off. 

“Sleep well Peter.”

The line ends with a simple beep and he tucks the phone away, eyes closing easily as he’s lulled to sleep.


	3. cigars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mob!tom smokes cigars like any respectable mobster would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Headcanons about mob!tom smoking cigars?
> 
> hi love! thank you for sending this in! much love <3

  * so I feel like he’d get scolded a lot by his mother in the first place 
  * because ‘that’s a disgusting habit and you’ll ruin your lungs’
  * and he’s pretty much indifferent to it anyway
  * and then he meets you
  * you become unlikely friends
  * because well
  * you’re not involved in that kind of stuff
  * and he could easily bring a whole lot of trouble your way
  * and the first time you see him smoking a cigar he expects to get the same lecture from you
  * instead, you take him by surprise
  * you laugh
  * you laugh so hard you have tears in your eyes
  * ‘I adore you’ 
  * still cackling
  * once you get your laughter under control you begin to tease him
  * and it’s more silly stuff like
  * ‘I thought they only did that in the movies!’
  * ‘You’re such a stereotype, Tommy’
  * He does that calm collected aristocrat thing
  * where he quirks one eyebrow up at you
  * like ‘are you done?’
  * and you simply beam at him
  * you ask him later about it, kind of curious
  * and you look completely innocent when you say this
  * ‘So is that why you bathe in that expensive cologne of yours? To get rid of the smell?’
  * He looks so indignant at that
  * ‘I don’t  _bathe_  in it!’
  * You nod condescendingly at that
  * ‘Of course you don’t’
  * You stay silent before you blurt out
  * ‘You  _shower_  in it’
  * And he  _lunges_  at you right afterwards 
  * He ends up chasing you around the house until you take it back
  * The only reason he stops is because he hits his shin on a coffee table and you fall over laughing
  * It’s a good day




	4. meddlesome best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all love a best friend who meddles in our love life and for this fic, that's our baby haz osterfield!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neverlandparker asked: hey clarke! congrats on 400!! I'm so happy for you, you deserve it! :) also can I request a blurb w/ tom? Like if the reader is friends with haz but then he introduces her to tom and after a while they become best friends but realize they both have feelings for each other but haven't confessed yet to each other but have confessed to haz? and then haz plays matchmaker to try to get tom and the reader together? thank you!!! hope you have a wonderful day and congrats again!! :)
> 
> hi love! thank you very much and thank you for sending this in!!! i live for mutual pining and matchmaker best friends oml <3

Harrison doesn’t think he’s ever met anyone as oblivious as you and Tom are. The two of you make him want to repeatedly bang his head on a wall, with the looks that aren’t nearly as furtive as you think they are and the playful verbal spar that isn’t playful as much as it is flirting. 

At first he thinks you’re doing it on purpose. Maybe the two of you are really terrible at hiding the fact that you’re in a relationship – why you’re hiding it he doesn’t really know, but he won’t ask. He finds it funny that you’re sneaking around so terribly and think he’s none the wiser.

And then Tom comes and tells him that he fancies you. And soon after Tom, you come and confess the same thing. And Harrison begins to think he’s got this all wrong. 

“You’re serious? You haven’t told y/n?” he asks Tom, in disbelief. The boy furrows his eyebrows in concern.

“‘Course I haven’t. ‘M not stupid. Why? D’you think she knows?” He asks urgently.

“Highly doubt it,” he reassures his best friend, adding silently,  _given the fact she’s come to me and asked the same thing._

He tries to push Tom your way, though, but it’s hard and there’s not much outside of fessing up that he can do to actually get you two together. He considers it once or twice after listening to one of Tom’s long winded spiels, but decides he’d rather die a painless death and not one at your hands.

In the end, it’s at a party that he locks the two of you out with the shout of “Don’t come back unless you’ve told each other!” and helps himself to a cup of tea, smugly smiling all the while.

Meanwhile you stare at Tom curiously 

“I know what he means for me, but what do  _you_  have to tell me?”

And Tom, flushed in the cheeks and more nervous than he’s ever felt in his life, opens his mouth.


	5. lectures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> university blues isn't a thing when you've got cute english guys stumbling into your lectures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @coffee-and-hollands asked: yo being in uni and college and all that stuff really makes me want to see some good old collegeAU. Like imagine you're in your first lecture and Tom comes bursting through the doors which are up front and seems a bit rushed and flustered, causing a scene making the lecturer turn to face him. And he replies with a "sorry, got lost" and his accent makes you flip out (cause I'm from Aus so wowza ya know) And the lecturer simply just points to the empty chair next to you and he sits next to you.
> 
> Oofttt see I saw this yesterday right before my first lecture and I guess I was projecting and I don’t have great eyesight so combining them led to me nearly falling out of my seat because this boy walked in and was discussing something with the lecturer and he was wearing a grey shirt and a cap and honestly I maintain that he looked like Tom but anyway

The sudden bang that resounds through the lecture theatre causes all heads, including yours, to swivel around to face the door. All eyes are on a curly brown-haired boy who seems to have barrelled through the doors in his haste to get here and you watch curiously as the lecturer turns to face the newcomer.

“Awfully sorry about that. I got lost,” the boy explains with a sheepish smile. Your eyebrows fly up halfway across your forehead at his accent.  _Of course he had to be devastatingly cute_ and _English_.

Devastatingly cute wasn’t at all a stretch, you think. No, it fit very nicely given his soft hair and kind eyes. 

Only, you begin to wish he wasn’t devastatingly cute because the lecturer’s finger is pointed in your direction and it takes you a moment of panic to realise he means the empty seat next to you. 

You swear up and down this is your best friend’s fault. Go to uni, she said, I hope you meet lots of cute guys, she said. You hope wherever she is, she’s happy at the fate she’s assigned you, speaking it out loud and planting those seeds.

You struggle to keep a blank face but as he approaches you, he shoots you a friendly smile and it would be  _rude_  if you ignore him outright so you return it and if it’s a bit tentative, he doesn’t say anything.

Instead, as he pulls his bag off his shoulder and sits down, he turns his head to you and you have to fight not to squirm under his gaze. 

“Hi, I’m Tom.”

And with those three words, you’re sure nothing will ever be the same.


	6. anxiety and superstrength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his senses are dialled to eleven, what do you expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @stuckonspidey asked: okay i have a peter hc where he sometimes forgets about his Super Strength and holds ur hand way too tight bc he's nervous or something and then he gets really upset with himself for hurting you 😣😍
> 
> hi yes this hc is so cute i hope i did it justice!! thank you so much for sending it in b!! all my love

It’s just one of those days where you feel like despite everything being the furthest thing from life-threatening, your mind doesn’t seem to comprehend that and you’re no stranger to those days. But today, it’s not you that’s nervously rambling and overthinking everything you say, regretting it soon after.

It’s Peter.

Your class is on a field trip to the Museum of Natural History and he’s standing next to you as you chat in low tones with Michelle, making idle remarks about the exhibits, as you do.

His hand rests by your side and it’s when you look over at him to say something do you see his jaw is clenched and his feet scuff the floor as he drags it back and forth, shifting his weight from leg to leg looking almost impatient, as if he can’t wait to get out, like he’s itching to leave.

You murmur his name softly, “Peter.” as you lay a hand on his shoulder gently and his head turns to face you, discomfort clear as day in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

He shakes his head, eyes not meeting yours and you guess it’s more to do with what’s upsetting him than anything else.

“Can I…can I hold your hand?”

You smile reassuringly at him, holding your hand out for him to take. “‘Course, Pete.”

He visibly relaxes a little when his fingers intertwine with yours, your thumb brushing his hand as you go through the museum.

There’s just one thing. You aren’t the miraculous cure for anxiety.

His pulse spikes up again sometime later and you’re in the middle of the bus ride, hands still linked.

He doesn’t mean to. He swears he doesn’t. He’s still getting used to the super strength, he’d never intentionally hurt you.

But your stifled wince isn’t as subtle as you hope and you see his expression shutter as he realises he’s squeezed your hand a little too hard.

“I’m so sorry, y/n, I swear I didn’t mean to,” he apologises fervently, and you see he’s really upset about it, guilt clear on his face.

“Hey, Peter, don’t worry about it, I’ve bumped into you loads of times,” you reassure, refusing to let him let go of your hand and latching onto it tightly. You swivel in your seat to face him, back pressed against the window and knee against his leg.

There isn’t much you can do to get your point across so you settle for a hug which you figure is okay, right? Winding your arms around him, you feel him tense up and you pull back (hoping you haven’t made him uncomfortable) but his arm comes around your waist and you settle into his side.

“Thank you for letting me help,” you murmur when you pull away, smiling brightly at him. He grins back at you, still tentative, but it’s okay.

He’s okay. You’re okay.


End file.
